


Didn't Have To Cut Me Off

by Dean_T33



Series: Arrowverse Songfics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Fluff?, F/M, Gen, Gotye, I just love angsty songs, Iris West Bashing, Odd relationship, Seriously don't read Iris fans, Somebody I Used To Know, Songfic, WestAllen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: Songfic where Barry catches Iris cheating and his subsequent thoughts and ideas.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: Arrowverse Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Didn't Have To Cut Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains extremely heavy WestAllen bashing. Iris isn’t painted well in this at all, so stay away Iris fans.
> 
> Disclaimer: To bastardise Sargent Schulz, I own nothing.

**Didn’t Have To Cut Me Off**

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember _

When Barry saw Iris in bed with another man his heart broke. Especially seeing it was one of his greatest, if not the greatest, enemy he had. Eobard Thawne noticed the speedster and grinned as Iris moaned about how much better he was than the hero.

* * *

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over _

He went to the alien bar in National City that night. Of course Kara had noticed her friend in her city and helped him through it a little. However a certain brunette called Kara at 2 am, demanding that her wife come home already.

* * *

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know _

All of Iris’ pleadings and promises that she never would do it again fell on deaf ears as he kicked her out. She continued to try to contact him at STAR Labs until Killer Frost essentially told her that the next time she came over she’d get stabby.

* * *

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know _

When Barry reflected on the “relationship” he and Iris shared, he realised how much of it was about what Iris wanted, how much she screwed him over. His thoughts drifted to a brunette with a soft smile that flipped between a gentle doctor and a crazy murderer, and finally cracked a smile.

* * *

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (I used to know)  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (I used to know)  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody _

It took some time for Barry to be completely over Iris’ betrayal. Caitlin and Frost were there throughout, just trying to get him over the woman who broke his heart. Eventually, they moved into an odd relationship, but Barry was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use this song for a while, I am very proud of the Australian music industry in general and this song is one of the few that made it overseas. I honestly can’t stand Iris as a character, and the show has taken a nose dive from S4 onwards ever since they decided to cut Cisco and Caitlin and ramp up the Iris, as if trying (and failing) to justify their decision not to kill her off in S3. And don’t get me started on that “We Are The Flash” crap.
> 
> And does anybody have any way to describe a relationship between Barry, Caity and Frost all at once? Anyway, please review this piece of crap.


End file.
